


Glass Half-Empty

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [70]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Community: comment_fic, Exes, M/M, Off-screen Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: Harry writes an entire album about Louis and Louis comes knocking on his door literally.





	Glass Half-Empty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> written for this prompt on comment_fic: RPF, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, I'm sorry every song's about you - the torture of small talk with someone you used to love

Harry wasn't sure how it happened. How he was here the day of his album being released and he still hadn't sent the one text he needed too. Send a text to the one person who needed it most.

Even if he had probably already heard a few of Harry's songs. Had probably figured out most were about him. Would be about him because how could he not write about the man he loved? How could he keep all the feelings of him and their break up to himself?

He couldn't and so he had wrote them down even in the songs that wouldn't scream Louis. There was a bit of Louis hidden in every song. Little things only Louis would be able to know.

But the most obvious songs were probably always going to be Sweet Creature and Two Ghosts. Even if From The Dining Table had a bit of Louis in there as well.

Like the time he had ran into Louis' new boyfriend and saw him wearing a shirt of Harry's. One Louis must have taken and never returned and now the new man in his life wore it. A shirt that had once been Harry's just like Louis had once been his too.

Yet somehow during touring and stunts they had lost themselves. Lost their love and slowly faded apart no matter how much they had both swore forever.

Forever had ended sometime last year. Sometime after Harry's birthday and Louis had moved on so effortlessly while Harry was stuck here in the future still loving him and writing songs in hopes they'd help. They hadn't really.

They had just been band aids over wounds that he wasn't sure would heal even if Harry wanted them to heal. Needed them to heal.

Heaving a sigh as he sat in his hotel room, Harry looked down at his phone. Not even sure where in the world Louis was. Even if he was awake but he knew he needed to text him. Explain as best he could before Louis heard the songs himself.

If he did because why would he listen to Harry? Wasn't like he needed too not when he wasn't dating him anymore.

But the longer he stared at his phone, the longer his thumb hoovered over his phone the more he had time to chicken out. Which he did.

Putting his phone down beside him before standing from the bed to go and shower. Get ready for the day of promo that he had ahead of him.

***

Hearing an urgent knocking on his door weeks later, Harry who had fallen asleep on the couch stood up. Rubbing at his eyes as he stretched. His actions prolonging him answering the door because maybe he didn't really wanted to answer it.

After all he had just gotten to Los Angeles this morning and he hadn't slept much in days and most of his friends knew better than to bother him.

So who in the hell was? Surely no one good if they were coming by when they knew not too.

"I'm coming," Harry called out as the knocking got louder and he finally walked to the door. Pulling it open and pausing at the sight.

Feeling like he was seeing a ghost because there on the doorstep was Louis. The boy he hadn't seen since sometime last year.

Yet who somehow had found a way to be standing here right now on his doorstep like apparently no time had passed.

Before he could speak up and say anything though Louis just waltzed inside like he was still allowed in. Like he still lived here when he didn't.

"Well hello to you too Lou," Harry muttered out softly as he shut the door after Louis had came inside. "What have I done exactly to be graced with your presence?"

Louis turned abruptly on his heels at Harry's words, "You wrote a whole album about me almost," he spoke as he glared now. Harry swallowing hard at his glare. "You wrote a whole fucking album and didn't think to even tell me that majority of the songs were about me and the worst part is the one that is really really me, people think it's about Taylor fucking Swift!"

Harry blushed as he looked down at the floor, guessing Louis had finally gave his album a listen. That or someone had informed him.

"I was going to tell you," Harry defended as he looked back up, seeing that Louis' glare still hadn't left his face. "Honestly I was."

"But you didn't."

"But I didn't," Harry repeated rather sheepishly wondering if he should apologize for that or for the songs being about Louis. "I'm sorry I wrote songs about you though and didn't tell you. I'm sorry every song's about you the torture of small talk with someone you used to love," he said as he locked eyes with Louis.

Hoping Louis got that was the easiest way he knew to talk to Louis, especially once Louis was gone.

Louis went silent at that for the longest time before speaking up, "I get that. I guess I'm just pissed you didn't tell me Harry...that and people think Two Ghost is about Taylor."

Harry laughed as he shook his head, "I've tried to deny it," he told him with a shrug of his shoulders.

Almost glad that they hadn't breached any issues that were too deep. But also worried because he wasn't sure how long Louis planned on staying and he knew there was always time for it to happen.

"I know but try harder," Louis told him as his glare faded before he looked away from Harry now. "Just like I wish you had tried harder and told me all the things you said in those songs...maybe....maybe we'd still be together."

And so much for not breaching the deep issues Harry thought as he felt a pain in his chest at Louis' words. Knowing he had a point.

"Maybe we would be," Harry agreed sadly wishing somehow that he could just reach out and touch Louis.

Start fixing things but he wasn't sure if that was what Louis needed or even wanted. Maybe he was still dating the guy who wore Harry's shirt once.


End file.
